


废料填埋

by orphan_account



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 如标题。





	1. Chapter 1

在训练中途休息的时候，水户有时候会过来，和樱木说说话，和大家说说话，三井看着水户，看着他也走到这一边，对他笑，三井心里一下子就好软，这是他的那个人，梦里的那人。开始交往的是水户，喜欢绝对是三井先喜欢，开始做爱是交往的一周后，在水户的家中，开着灯，窗户也是打开，吹着海风，听着海浪，好像童话里的故事，一个小小的鱼人，在礁石上唱自己的歌，然后下了雨，漂来了船骸，她看见，那个人，不属于自己的他。三井就有这样的感觉。他的下肢像被割断一样痛，这完全不是男人该有的被使用的姿势，但是因为对方是水户，他的眼睛里的自己，三井被吸入其中，在深洋里，在大海上。水户进入了他。三井觉得自己要裂开，从尾骨开始直到整条脊柱。但是，这被破坏的裂痕全都被水户补满了。在许多年之后，三井还能看见它的残骸。疼痛。但是越是疼痛三井越是能感觉到自己之于水户的存在。他想没有一个女人们是这样疼痛，而这就是他之于水户的独特的优越。他能为水户忍受着，在这些疼痛变为快感之前或者不变。水户就像他从未见过面的情人，在隔着纱的窗户里举起了烛灯或月光。那些动作全变成了投影，从地面、从墙壁伸出，好像无数的触手将他的毛孔乃至神经剐搔。水户又好像一尊神像，在他的面前好像俯首下跪也成为尊严。三井觉得自己的后脑像是被裂开般被传送知识，每一个文字都有下注：水户著作。在他十七岁的人生之中从未有过这样荒唐可怖之事，就在钟鼓的喧哗中，那个人在他的耳膜之处说出：十八岁生日快乐。


	2. Chapter 2

在别人面前，在众人面前，做这样的事三井可不会觉得可耻，但是在水户的眼前，三井却像一个十五岁的处女，或者就像他十五岁的自己一样，羞涩得连穴口都在紧张，流不出一滴水来。这就更让他觉得羞耻，觉得失败，而这本来就是个可耻的失败，一个可怕的错误，别人到这里来花钱，可不是为了欣赏这个被使用过度的穴口，这个干涩的、无毛的、龟裂的窗口。他们花了钱，当然就有享受的权力，要看一看这个地方是不是如宣传书上所说，会涌出润滑的、白色的汁液，就像一条丰饶的肥虫，被尖刺捅破。他们会举起闪亮的刀叉，文雅地或贪婪地剥去表皮，将其吞噬。这真是个有趣的比喻，有时候，三井看着自己就会这样想，他们的目光就是像要把自己吃掉，可是就算真的被他们吃掉，也不见得比他目前的处境更糟。只是除了现在。现在，自己被水户注视着，虽然那目光是心不在焉的，对目前无聊的无趣的景象表示了厌倦。这可是太糟了，三井想，他简直要哭泣起来，从眼睛里，不是心中。可是，就算他上面的眼睛也像是胶着了，什么也无法涌出。哎呀，他不会知道我是多么难过啊，三井看着那张永远出现在他梦中的面孔。


	3. Chapter 3

哪怕看见那两处伤痕，水户依然怀疑其中隐藏着什么骗局，于是他忍不出伸手去确认，而这一举动显然被对方认为了是抚摸的邀请，他只有苦笑着将伸出之手收回，表示自己的清白，他只是接受了友人的邀请来照顾、监视、或者保护，无论使用哪一个名词都与那两处已经平伏的可疑腺体可以给人的想象毫无关联，毕竟他只是一个Beta，而在他面前的是一个已经被标记了的Omega——被两个Alpha。水户在心中摇头，本来，一个Omega拥有两个腺体就不同寻常，而偏偏两个Alpha都不懂得正确使用，本该作为掌控方却只是乖巧地听从指示，轻易地使用了一个作为标记的证明却将另一个放过，仿佛不曾存在所以毫无兴趣，友人不是这样没有好奇之心。虽然他不喜欢猜测友人在性事中的行为，但是毫无疑问假如友人发现了一个按钮的作用，就绝对不会对另一个按钮视而不见，而另一位，啊，恐怕也是同样。虽然具体的情形友人并没有讲述，不过通过透露出的只言片语，看起来也不会是在同一时间那两人进行的又一场不分胜负的竞争。   
而现在，水户确定这一定是一场骗局：没有任何一个已经被Alpha标记的Omega会这样大胆地、热烈地、不知羞耻地向主人之外的人坦露身体的欲望求欢。向一个毫无信息素的人。向一个本应该不会引起他任何欲望的Beta。水户觉得恶心，羞耻，并且为友人受到的欺骗而愤怒。  
但是，在所有的感情之中，那具裸露的身体的存在愈发鲜明，直至将一切掩盖。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三井学姐

被抚摸乳房的时候，寿的身体已经很热。我的身体也就更热了。我勃起的那个热度似乎贴着了她的敏感点，有一点凉度的液体从她柔软的开口顺着我的大腿前部在往下流。我向前抵住了她，分开的两瓣温柔地向我问候。  
“够了么？”  
“……你进来吧。”

“抱歉啦，我是A牌。”彩子扣住K，露出狡黠的笑容，“那么，按照约定，学姐要回答我一个问题。”  
这么看来，刚才彩子是对晴子放了水，不过啊，愿赌服输，在两位可爱的后辈面前，三井大方地回应：“尽管问吧！”  
“那么，回答，和水户君恋爱是什么滋味？”  
“欸？为什么想要知道啊！难道彩子你对水户有兴趣吗？”三井打趣道。  
“不行啊，这样回避的态度。难道学姐是想要接受惩罚？”彩子笑着跟上三井的节奏，“不过，这样也好，就让我来让学姐忘了水户君吧。”  
“哎呀，住手啊！晴子酱也来按住她啊！这个接吻狂魔！晴子酱，别看戏啊！”  
脸红耳赤的嬉闹之后，话题回归到开始。  
“那家伙看起来不会与人恋爱的样子，不是那样吗？”  
“为什么有这样的感觉啊？”  
“实际上他刚入学的时候，我有一位朋友对他还挺感兴趣的，托人打听过，结果那家伙在国中的时候似乎完全没有和谁交往过。不是很奇怪吗？那家伙应该是挺受欢迎的类型呢。”  
“那家伙不是整天和樱木他们在一起吗？跟着那么奇怪的人……”“不是啦！三井学姐不要这样说樱木同学啊！”晴子突然地打断。  
两位学姐不约而同笑眯眯地看向晴子：“哦——晴子酱你——”  
“不是不是啦！”晴子羞赧地摆手，“我喜欢的是Ru……没有没有！！！”  
“两股是不行的啊，晴子酱。”“学姐又欺负我。”  
“又？我一直对晴子酱都是喜欢、喜欢、最喜欢，什么时候有欺负过啊？”“彩子学姐，三井学姐又欺负我了。”  
“哈哈哈，因为晴子酱太可爱了嘛。不过，三井学姐，有我彩子在，这里就别想蒙混过关，回答，和水户君恋爱是什么滋味？”  
“就这么对水户感兴趣吗？”  
“因为，对学姐充满了兴趣哦。什么滋味？奇怪？很辛苦吗？还是让人腻掉的恋爱的甜蜜？”  
“……热。”  
“热？”  
“……嗯。还有，那家伙真厉害啊……”  
“哦——嚯。不得了啊。”彩子大笑，“学姐和那家伙都是。放心吧，这是我们两个人的秘密，不会告诉那帮家伙的。”  
“学姐你们在说什么？”晴子不解地问道。  
“这个嘛，就让那个Ru君或者Sa君告诉你吧，哈哈哈。”


	5. Chapter 5

被小小的身体抱在身后。被拥抱着。后背是他消瘦的但不是没有肌肉的胸膛，这样的身体怎么会有那样的力量，把自己打得连尊严都抛下？水户总是让他这样不明白。明明不明显，三井却确实地感受到，水户的肌肉正贴在自己的后背，如同他的手臂，他的呼吸，他们正在结合之处，就这样将两人相连。他的呼吸在三井的洼凹，他的手臂在三井的胸前。只要再用力一点，前后都会被抓住命脉，只要他想要将三井杀死，现在完全可以做到。但是，是我正在杀死他。三井突然感受到天启般的自豪，将一个水户洋平从他的身体里剥下，他为这个新生感觉到疼痛……


	6. Chapter 6

那个时候，水户的心脏如瞳孔一般收缩，一个声音在他的脑海回荡。

啊，我想，操这个人。

十六岁的青春期比想象中迟到。在停滞的身高前，粗哑的声音和粗大的喉结宣告了它的到来。水户抚摸着粗糙的下颚，刀片的锋利能割破皮肤和血管。十六岁的今天，他做了一个梦。梦里是他没有想到的对象。

水户不是没有怀疑过自己的性向。和友人们在一起，观看那些碟片的时刻；在体育馆中，欣赏三角的运动短裤；在杂志的合页，放置自己的阴茎；在楼顶的阴影，将忘记了的脸庞拒绝。水户从未感觉到激越，在那些集体活动中，他只是在完成合理的应该的任务，作为一个参与者的人类观察。但是，当他从那些画面移开，观察友人的举动，他也并不是从中获得性的乐趣，男或女，对他来说，只是无关。

这一点，友人之一并不是没有看出。在那些玩笑般的、从婴儿的原始性欲谈起的担忧中，水户把烟灰弹到死水的凹槽。

“我不想睡她。她已经死了。”

母亲在他三岁时离开了世界。或许是因为疾病。比起乳房，水户唯一算记得的是母亲脸上鳞片般的病灶。他一生下来就没有被哺乳过，也没有喝过什么奶水，和着泥、氯气学会了不应该哭泣。她在这个世界上受苦，自己就是她苦难的原因。在母亲离去时，水户没有哭泣，现在也不曾。

那个梦和母亲没有关系。那个模糊的身影既不是母亲的幻像，也不是因为母亲而到来。

所以，为什么是他？水户开始回忆。记忆中，水户对那个人并没有太多的在意。当他从梦中醒来，虚无地注视自己的双手，把手指按下一根，一根，过了一阵，他才想起那个人的名字。他把手掌竖起，放置在自己面前，又将它横倒，看着那三个笔划，在它们之间，出现了一张面孔，水户横动着手指，于是，那张面孔的长发不见了。是他。

这是水户洋平，一个少年，十六岁的第一天，这个早上。十六年前，他听见自己的哭泣之声。


	7. Chapter 7

夏日在家，会大雨，遂行欢乐之事。

水户的阴茎有些特别。它虽然不是非常粗长，也没有隆起之处，但胜在前端勾起、尽抵妙处、平仄反复，恰似欲钓而纵，故无饵自来，鱼之欢乐，吾亦知之。尝过这样的人间极品，三井寿当然不复以往，当年，他在那群里巷游徒中，虽多被觊觎，但无人得手过，可算得上是一个“贞洁烈妇”，如今，就是路边娼妓也未必有他饥渴。他见着筷子，也会想这是水户，等放到嘴里，咀磨延津，别有滋味，就在桌下，与水户暗相抚慰，有时候水户没过来，就自个儿练习，勾着桌脚抚摸小腿大腿。等一口吃完，也是念念不舍，就着下唇再深入数分，直到喉咙，舌卷着勾边，再从唇角缓缓撤出。这一餐下来，没有一次不是结束之后就要立刻到洗手间去，有时太过性急，中途就要撤出。手掌当然不是自己的手掌，必然是水户的，把着他尿出，再做其他的事。水户不在，三井也会想象，是水户手掌的皱褶，分开了前端的沟肉，是水户食指的指甲，搔挠线样的系膜，是水户分开了洞口，是水户固定在水洼的上方，是水户看见自己不是因为羞愧而是情欲全染红的脸。


	8. Chapter 8

水户的皮薄、肉嫩、又敏感，却是驴样的大，现在是差点火候，以后调教好了都是享受。  
三井心里打着如意算盘美滋滋，水户膨胀的龟头滑到了三井的喉口，正好抵在悬雍垂上，柔柔的、软软的，就在水户的龟头上拂过了一下，水户立刻绷紧了，都射了出来，呛到三井的气管。  
好热。射了这多么次，还这么强大。我捡到宝啦心。  
水户可不知道三井此时的心里想法。再怎么说，刚硬起不久，在三井的口腔里才呆了不到两分钟，就又射出，一方面是遗憾一方面是羞耻，另一方面也觉得是真对不起从进屋开始就在他身上忙活没听过的三井。到现在为止，他还一次都没进入过三井的体内，每一次都是觉得差不多了吧，准备做好了，就突然控制不住，因为一次稍微猛烈的吮吸就射了出来，或者，就像刚才一样，因为接触到三井身上自己没有接触过的部位，就突然兴奋抑制不住。三井美丽的穴口就像一个小恶魔，吐出粉红色舌头向他嘲笑，等他能够进去，一定要在里面冲刺个几百次、几千次。水户想是这么想，又怕是自己的马儿首先累死……别想啦，走两步，它就折了腿，喘气吐白沫。水户想到这里，感觉到自己又软下来的阳物，不由悲从中来。水户洋平，你也是个响当当的人物，怎么在这件事上就这么不争气呢？  
他在过于悲愤的气氛中，没有看到三井看向他的赤裸裸的淫荡的目光。明明软了下来，却比他见过的任何阴茎都要大上几倍。等到它放到我的身体里，就是我被它征服了。那一天快点来吧。比起控制，三井实在是喜欢被控制着。任由它摆布，阴茎也好，脑子也好，三井的体内涌出一股骚热。明明还没有被进入，刚才呛入到气管里的精液却好像已经通过肠道进入到体液循环。三井伸出美丽的粉色舌头在红润的嘴唇舔舐，那里有水户刚刚射出的液体，三井卷舐着它，像宝物一般在自己的舌尖聚拢。水户看着三井唇角的开合，那些让他炫目的光辉，不知不觉，又一次坚硬。  
好厉害，明明刚刚才射过。三井的目光在水户的阴茎上扫视，那些光泽让三井的后穴又开始了饥渴的蠕动……


End file.
